The Ultimate Reset
by Anne Schaeffer
Summary: Reset AU (obviously). Cross-posted on AO3. Part of the Change the Fates' Design series. SPOILERS! You continue your way inside. The room extravagant and luxurious as a king's court. Upon the throne sits a young woman. One you have heard mentioned time and time again. In every route. In every breath. A woman who managed to haunt you despite her still beating heart.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS FOR SECRET 1 AND 2 OF MYSTIC MESSENGER! I don't own anything and I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

You know this is insane. Truly. There is no one by your side this time...and that's how you want it to be especially today. Day 5. The day your route would be determined and you would guide the chosen member to the proper end. Their happy ending. But you've already helped them. You helped all of them. You achieved Zen's dream. You helped Yoosung find his purpose. You gave Jaehee her freedom. You allowed Jumin to feel. You even managed to give Luciel - no, Saeyung - his family back. And everything felt so right. You wanted to celebrate when the final piece came together. Brothers reunited. Engagements and your wedding plans. It was perfect...until that moment. The moment you learned of his death. You were so focused on the others, you neglected the one person who believed in you from the start. The one person who knew that you could win. And you did win, at the cost of his life. That's why you find yourself here, on day 5, making your own path. After all, it's you they truly want.

You worry that you may have forgotten the way. The path well hidden even to those who know its location, but your mind is sharp and clear and focused. You can't lose your way now. Everything is depending on you.

For a second, you wish one of them was by your side, but the consequences of such a thing are too dangerous. It is better to be ignorant of these things. Isn't that what Jumin always says? The man holds more wisdom then people believe. Would he be angry or upset at your disappearance? You're not sure. You can't even remember who's route you were leaning towards last night. Not that it mattered; you planned this from the beginning.

The building looms in the near distance. You still at the sight of it. Its turquoise and white outline just as ominous as the last time you were here with Seven. Swallowing your fear, you make your way to the entrance. For a secret facility, its defenses are pretty weak. You hear the whine of a CCTV camera move as it focuses on you. If you could burn a hole through its lens with your eyes, it would have exploded. There's a click to your front as the double doors swing open allowing you entrance. Steeling your nerves, you walk inside.

The place is as dark and dingy as you remember. It's only lightsource the computer screens flickering with messages from the RFA. You knew how intensely he watched all of you, but even after seeing these screens for a second time, it still makes your skin crawl. Seven's panicked words as he relays what he saw on the CCTV just a few hours before. Your wistful but determined smile as you wave goodbye to the feed. He even took a picture of it. God...they must be losing their minds. It pains you to watch as the worry mounts within the group with each new text.

"Enjoying the view?"

You spin at the familiar voice and the sight nearly kills you. Saeran stands there in his old attire. That damn Eye completely visible on his arm and his face obscured by the balck fabric. Even though you can't see it, you know he's smiling beneath that thing. You make a silent vow to Saeyung that you'll save him just like before.

"So you decided to come to me? How did you find me?" he snarls.

"Does it matter?"

He quirks his eyebrow at your reply.

"I suppose it doesn't. Tell me, did you come to join our paradise?"

"No Saeran...I came to end it."

Your voice quavers, but you remain strong. Both your gazes unflinching as he lets out a low growl.

"How do you know that name?"

You can feel his anger rolling off of him in waves. Your heart breaks. Such a lost and lonely little boy...you can't help but smile reassuringly at him.

"Take me to her." Your voice is strong as you take a step forward. He involuntarily takes a step back. "Take me to your savior. I need to speak with her," you demand.

Saeran's eyes narrow at you. You haven't seen that expression in weeks. It almost breaks your resolve, make you falter on your mission. But you can't. If this is the only way to protect everyone, you'll gladly do it. Your eyes flicker to the screen again and you notice a new name in the conversation.

Would he know what you are doing? Would he even suspect? There's no reason for him to do so, but you can't help but wonder. V was different. He...seemed to know what you were capable of. That you could turn back time and start again. To obtain that happy-ever-after for everyone. How many times have you done that now? Five? Ten? Fifteen? There's too many to count. Each choice leading to a different ending, as you slowly - and sometimes painfully - learned more and more. It was supposed to be the last time, but how could you leave it at that?

The truth that she was alive ate at everyone's minds. All wondering what the next move was...the police were vigilant that's for sure. Alaska wouldn't help her. And his death...his death was tearing everyone apart. The people you've grown to care for were slipping away. If this is what it took to keep them happy, to let him live, then so be it.

"How do you know her? What do you want?"

A quiver of panic slips into his tone.

"I want this to end. For good."

Saeran falters at your words.

"What do you mean 'for good'?"

"Exactly what I mean. I've done everything I could. I thought I had reached the end, but what kind of ending is that? There's a lingering sadness within everyone...including you."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"He misses you Saeran -"

"Stop saying that name!"

A small knife appears in his hand, but you do not budge. He won't throw it. You learned that much.

"There's not a day that goes by where you aren't on his mind."

"Shut up!"

His grip tightens on the knife. You take a step closer to him.

"He doesn't blame you Saeran and deep down you don't blame him."

He lashes out with the knife forcing you to take a step backwards out of the way. Your eyes look back at the screen in instinct. Zen continues to wonder why you left in the middle of the night. Ever trying to find reason in things. Jaehee remains as logical and levelheaded as always. You love that about her. Yoosung won't stop spamming the chat room with crying emojis. The young boy was always worried for you no matter what happened. Jumin offers assistance in anyway he can. Money, security, things that seem artificial at the top, but mean so much more underneath. And Saeyung...determindly trying to find your location through any means, but he won't find you. You purposefully left your phone at the apartment. There's no need for them to get caught up in this more then they already are.

"You know nothing!"

You can't help but shake your head at his words.

"I know everything Saeran. I know what she's done to you and I can help, but you have to take me to her. Trust me."

Your voice is gentle as you walk towards him. The knife in his hand falling to the ground as he clutches at his head. His eyes snap to your position, wide and frightened. He holds out his hand in threat before realizing the knife is gone.

"Stay back."

It pains you to see him this scared and confused. You gently reach out, your fingers wrapping around his outstretched wrist. He freezes at the contact.

"It's ok Saeran. Everything will be ok," you whisper.

There's less resistance than you were expecting from him as you watch his barriers crumble. His eyes gathering water along his lashes. You give him a smile. One that you hope conveys the warmth and love that you've grown for him in another life, as a friend and as a brother.

Of course, this was the easier part. You somehow knew it would be. The hardest part comes next and there's still one thing you have to know. So you squeeze Saeran's hand, letting him know you were there and you weren't going anywhere yet. Your voice is still gentle when you speak to him.

"Please Saeran, take me to her."

He numbly nods. The young boy slowly starts to walk forward toward your desired location, but you pause. Saeran stares at you in confusion, slowly growing with anger. You slip your hand into your pocket and pull out a small slip of paper. Saeran takes it with confusion.

"When this is over, go to him. Learn the truth for yourself."

You watch him nod, a relieved smile covers your face. Part of you can't believe your stroke of luck. Things are going better than you planned. Of course, Saeran had a tendency to trick you on multiple occassions, but there's something different about this one. He's sincere. Perhaps you should have made your own route long ago…?

He pockects the slip of paper and guides you to a set of double doors. Heavily ornate and detailed in design like something you would see in a fairytale upon a castle. Saeran casts a quick glance your way as you both stand before the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." With one last glance, he knocks on the door. It creaks open as you take a step inside. Saeran tries to follow, but you block his way. A quick glare silences his protests. "Go!"

A sharp nod and you're alone again. You continue your way inside. The room extravagant and luxurious as a king's court. Upon the throne sits a young woman. One you have heard mentioned time and time again. In every route. In every breath. A woman who managed to haunt you despite her still beating heart.

"I should've known you would come here eventually."

You stop before her. Her eyes narrow at you.

"Rika, you need to stop this. Haven't you hurt them enough?"

"They are liars, traitors! They deserve everything I throw at them."

A sigh escapes your lips.

"That's not true. You're not well, I can help you."

"Help me? Help me!? You are the one who keeps messing with my plans."

"They're good people. Why won't you let them be happy?"

She laughs, her eyes widening a bit in madness.

"You had your happy-ever-after. I was even sent to another country! You reset this time."

It's true. After every happy-ever-after you had with each of them, the clock reset. Time slowed down and began to rewind. You watched as everyone forgot you and the game began again. Except this time, you pushed that button. You reset the game. Not her.

"I had to reset."

She scoffs at your declaration.

"You didn't have to do anything. You could have kept the life you managed to obtain in the end."

Yes, you could have. You could have gotten married in the space station as Saeyung wanted. You could have seen Saeran be the best man. You could have done so much, but at what cost? It was easier to reset when your life was in danger. Such as when you thought it was a good idea to run away and leave the RFA with Yoosung, thinking it would put a stop to the madness that came to light. But then Saeran found you and it turned into a nightmare. Or that time you had to throw yourself out Jumin's penthouse window, praying that things would go differently the next time. Yes, there were many times when reseting was the most logical answer even if you knew she would rip the happiness out of your hands the next loop.

"Why did you reset? Did you want to take over my life again?"

"I never intended to replace you."

"Yet you did," she screams in rage.

You involuntarily flinch at the sound, but you show nothing else.

"That ending...it wasn't the end," you say as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

She tilts her head in your direction, giving off a facade of innocence. But you know underneath she is sneering at you and it's not her fault. And you know it.

"Our game has stopped. You are only starting a new cycle."

You shake your head for what feels like the umpteenth time.

"You're right. I did start our game again, but I'm creating my own route. One that defies the others set before us. I'm tired of playing with the lives of those I've grown to care for."

"So you'll play with your own life?"

"If that's what it takes."

Her eyes scrutinize your every move not quite believing what you're saying.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I want to make a deal," you say.

"What kind of deal?"

You've managed to piquip her interests. Good. Maybe now you can make your demands and pleas.

"I know, that somehow, I am the cause of all of this. This power we both hold, the power to reset time, is what made you single me out isn't it? It made you have Saeran spy on me and force me to your apartment."

"I wanted to keep an eye on you so nothing would go against my plan. And yet you interfered anyway."

You would have stayed away if you knew. These powers...they're not normal. They're dangerous and addicting. But after being held up in that apartment for so long nearly against your will at first, it caused you to panic and you reset the situation. You tried to run away, refused to even enter the apartment, but Saeran was there. Watching you and threatening you, taking you to "Magenta" against your will and meeting her for the first time. Panic set in and you reset once again, now knowing what you had to do. You had to stop her. You had to win the game she set into motion and save everyone...

"I had to protect everyone! Can't you see that you're hurting them? They love you deeply Rika, don't you see that?"

"Then why did you reset?" she yells again.

"Because everyone includes you Rika."

The words fall like dominoes in the silence that follows.

"What?"

"You're hurting Rika. And your pain affects those who cherish you, like the RFA members and Jihyun."

Her expression morphs into anger upon hearing his name.

"Don't speak his name!"

"Rika, you know as well as I do how this all ends. Do you really want that to happen again?"

"Shut up!"

"Rika, we can end this together," you plead. "All you have to do is say yes to my agreement."

Rika tilts her head in intrigue.

"And what is your agreement?"

You take a deep breath. This was the moment you've been waiting for. The moment that makes this final reset all worth it in the end.

"I believe, with our powers combined, we can go back. All the way back. The Ultimate Reset."

"The Ultimate Reset?"

"What do you say Rika?"

* * *

 **Two Years Later?**

Yoosung: I passed my midterms! ^^

Yoosung: *celebrating emoji*

Zen: Congrats Yoosung~

Jumin: The offer to work for my company still stands.

Yoosung: I'm still on the list!?

Yoosung: *shocked emoji*

Jumin: Yes. You are clearly capable of many things.

Jumin: You would be a valuable asset to us.

707: Nice~ Can't believe you get to work straight after college lol

707: In this day and age!?

707: *laughing emoji*

Jaehee: Jumin, please stop trying to recruit Yoosung.

Jaehee: He has his own life goals.

Yoosung: Yea, she's right!

Yoosung: Jaehee, how's the coffee shop going?

Jaehee: Splendid, but I could use a bit more help around here.

Jaehee: Anyone know someone looking for a job?

707: lolol

707: Seems things are going well though ~

Jaehee: Very. Zen, how is work?

Jaehee: I hope they aren't working you too hard.

Zen: Don't worry, I can still help at the shop when rehearsal's over.

Zen: And I'm glad you asked!

Zen: I haven't even finished filming for this role before being offered another.

Zen: The production is ready to go, but they're adament to wait for me.

Yoosung: That's so cool!

Yoosung: Can you tell us anything about it?

Zen: Unfortunately no.

Zen: They want everything to be secret until they release the trailer.

Jaehee: It must be something huge.

Zen: Yes...I wanted to wait to tell you until I got home, but I got excited.

Jaehee: I must refrain from posting on the fan forums.

Jaehee: *laughing emoji*

Zen: I'd appreciate that darling ^^

Zen: I haven't even been able to tell the rest of my family...

Zen: *sheepish emoji*

707: Your brother is the worst at keeping secrets ^^;;

Zen: Tell me about it.

Zen: How's your brother doing by the way Seven?

707: Great!

707: But do you know how weird it is to go on field missions with your own brother!?

Jaehee: How does it not cause problems with your work?

Jumin: I was inclined to believe they didn't allow families to work together?

707: Ah ~

707: We're…

707: The exception!

707: God Seven and Master Mind!

707: Dynamic Duo of the universe ~

Jaehee: It would be nice if "Master Mind" offered his abilites towards RFA…

707: lolol

707: He's not interested

707: ...

707: HE SAYS

707: "HI EVERYONE!"

707: Well…

707: Maybe not as enthusiastically

707: *sad emoji*

*Rika has entered the chat room*

*V has entered the chat room*

Yoosung: Rika! V!

Rika: ...

Rika: I'm so proud of you cousin!

Yoosung: *blushing emoji*

V: You should feel proud of yourself as well Yoosung.

Yoosung: *blushing emoji*

Rika: It seems like everyone is doing well.

Rika: I'm so glad.

Jumin: Hello Rika. Hello V.

Rika: Hey Jumin.

Rika: How is your new assistant?

Jumin: Capable and efficient.

Jumin: I thank you for the recommendation.

Rika: I'm glad I could help.

Rika: *happy emoji*

Zen: What brings you two on?

Zen: Aren't you busy with the wedding?

707: Yea!~

707: The bells ring tomorrow

707: *winking emoji*

Rika: Haha, we couldn't sleep.

Zen: Anxious?

Zen: *winking emoji*

Jaehee: Everything will be fine.

Jaehee: Your cake looks stunning if I must say so myself.

Rika: I can't thank you enough for volunteering to make it Jaehee!

Rika: *happy emoji*

V: We appreciate everything all of you have done for us.

Jumin: Considering the kind of parties we throw for the organization,

Jumin: A wedding is certianly no different.

Zen: It helps that the party and wedding are combined ^^;;

Yoosung: Have all the guests RSVP'd?

707: Most have but there's one or two stragglers~

Rika: …

V: We should get to bed.

V: We'll see you all tomorrow.

Zen: Can't wait to celebrate with you both~

* * *

 **Next day**

She looks beautiful like the angel they all once thought her to be. Honestly, you're glad they can't remember. Things are much better now. Even if you aren't a part of it any more, that's alright. You watch as the crowd erupts into applause as the bride and groom share their first kiss as husband and wife.

You were scared then...when time seemed to stop as she looked to your outstretched hand. It was like the whole world was holding its breath for her reply. But the utter relief you felt when she stepped off her throne and grabbed your hand made it worth it. The Ultimate Reset. It was a gamble from the start. You didn't even know if it was possible, but it worked. And Rika kept her promise.

Sure it was sad no longer being a part of the RFA, but you still managed to keep up with everyone's lives. It's a bit strange knowing that even without you, they managed to achieve their dreams. But that's what Rika was to them, an inspiration. You've visited Jaehee's coffee shop often and tipped very well. You noticed that Yoosung is a star student at his university from a passing article on their website. Zen's performances sell out, sometimes before you even manage to snag a ticket. Jumin's company is flourishing and he seems to have found a capable new assistant. Though no one will ever replace the skill and dedication Jaehee showed. And Seven...well, you're sure he and his brother are doing well since he's beaming. Looking at them now, you can't regret your decision. True, it was surprising to see the invite in your inbox. You believed she had forgotten though you're not sure why, she never forgot the other loops. It all feels like a distant memory as if it happened to someone else. A strange dream that you finally awoke from...

"Hello."

You startle at the voice. Had you really been so lost in your thoughts?

"Hi Rika."

She giggles, her hands clutching the rose bouquet tighter in her grasp.

"I'm glad you decided to come." You're not sure what to say to that so you just nod. "Thank you."

Her words carry more weight then most would know. But you understand. A smile forms on your lips as the guests start to head toward the reception. Jumin tries to recruit Yoosung for his company as they walk. Jaehee and Zen walk hand in hand. And Seven...he's just as carefree and joking as you remember him to be. Rika follows your line of sight, a frown forming on her face. Her eyes cast from the RFA members to her hands and you can't help but wonder what is going through her mind. She finally smiles. You can't help but worry. There's a funny glint in her eye as if she's planning something devious. You give her a curious look before your hands are suddenly filled with roses having caught them out of the air. You blink owlishly at her over them.

"Will you join us? I know a few people I think you should meet."

She winks at you and you can't help but laugh as she drags you to the reception.

* * *

N/A: I'm in Otome Hell, save me. This game has kind of taken over my life so I'm not surprised I find myself writing for this fandom. I honestly don't know where this story came from. I just got an urge to write and this is the result. I've read a few Reset AU stories and really enjoyed them so I tried my hand at one. This is bizarre, I'm not going to lie. And truthfully, I haven't even finished the whole game. I've only done two of five routes and none were Seven's xD The basic premise is that Rika and MC have the power to reset the "game" they both began to play the day they met at V's gallery (the same one where Rika and V talked for the first time). If you're a bit confused, Rika reset the game when you "won" aka achieved a happy ending with either of the five. And MC/you reset the game every time you "lost" so all bad endings including the normal ending. V does or doesn't know about said power (you can decide that on your own). If you squint, you can see a hint of V/MC and some MC/Seven. You have no idea how much I want a V route. I know it makes no sense plot wise, but I just hate how his story ended so I had MC create a new route of her own and break the cycle. Hey Reset Au. and creative license. I hope you all like it and please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOILERS FOR SECRET 1 AND 2 OF MYSTIC MESSENGER! I don't own anything and I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

You watch as the couples dance around the floor to the music. The ladies' dresses swaying, twisting, and turning as their partners spin them around. Rika's smile is blinding. It's hard to believe she once gave this all up. But she kept her promise, she stayed on her medication and sought help. And she told Saeran the truth about his brother before he could spiral any further. Not to mention, V looks a lot happier. He's been waiting for this day forever. Probably since they met. His eyes sparkle with mirth as he gazes at his new bride.

You can't help but wonder if your wedding would have felt as magical as this? Does Saeyoung even know how to dance? Heh, probably one of his many skills as a secret agent. If he's had to dress as a maid before, surely he had to go undercover at some place that involved dancing. The mental image causes you to giggle. No, he probably can't dance.

"Excuse me." You glance upwards and notice V gazing down at you. What is it with you and daydreaming of a time long gone..."May I have this dance?"

Your eyes cast around for Rika. She's dancing and conversing with Jumin, seemingly in their own little world. You look down at the hand V offers you, biting your lip before hesitantly taking it. He chuckles.

"Don't worry, she agreed to it."

A smile breaks out on your face as he pulls you from your chair. The table now completely abandoned by everyone. V guides you to the center of the floor. Jaehee and Zen sway to the slow rhythm the band provides. Yoosung stares down at his feet as he tries to guide a lovely young woman in step. Saeran stands off to the side near the buffet table. His brother chats admirably beside him while stuffing his face. Your lips tug upwards at the sight. At least it's something more filling then Honey Buddha chips and PhD. Pepper. V follows your line of sight.

"He's doing well for himself."

"Oh...I...well…"

V chuckles at your stammering. He gently pulls you closer, laying his hand on your waist. His feet start to sway to the beat. The music swirls around the two of you. You follow his movements perfectly. He adjusts his grip, pulling you even closer than before. Your face heats up in response.

"V -"

"Why did you do it?"

The words cause you to falter, but his grip keeps you from falling. Sneaky bastard. He knew that would happen. You glare up at him, but pause. His eyes shine with an unknown emotion as he looks down at you. Have his eyes always been this...expressive? You don't know. Maybe this is the real V? The V that wears his heart on his sleeve and shows such emotions in his eyes that holds you rigid. This V is a stranger, but...did you ever really know V at all?

"What do you mean?"

You don't know why you're playing stupid. He obviously knows. How does he know? Only you and Rika had the power to reset. Right? No one should remember anything so why…

"Please don't play anymore games." When did you both stop dancing? "Why did you do it?"

"That," you swallow pass the lump in your throat. "That wasn't an ending I could live with."

"You gave up everything...for me. Why?"

Oh, you can feel the pressure building behind your eyes. Why? "Why" is the question everyone seems to be asking you lately. Do you even know?

"I couldn't let it end like that."

He grips you tighter. Your fingers bunch in his suit. You should probably get off the dance floor...before the guests start to have the wrong idea. But you're frozen. Paralyzed really. He shouldn't know! Why…

"I'm sorry."

His breath ghosts the shell of your ear. Shivers travel down your spine though whether from him or his words you're unsure.

"Why are you apologizing?"

By the end of today, you'll never want to hear that question again you're sure of it.

"I never meant for things to escalate this far…" You pull away, catching a better glimpse at V. His lashes brimming with tears. "Forgive me MC."

"What am I meant to forgive?"

"I never wanted you to get hurt. That's why I...that's why…"

You marvel at how V can keep his composure when all he wants to do is burst. Instinct forces you to pull him close, like the way you were dancing before. His arms wrap around you. Casually enough to be looked upon as dancing stance, but there's something very intimate about it. You cling to his suit jacket. What is going on? You're missing something. A big something. It's a sensation you haven't felt in over a year. Why did you always feel like you were missing something when it came to V? That he was hiding something so much bigger than anyone could imagine? You had thought the reveal of Rika's survival was that something, but...now you're not so sure.

No...it couldn't be. But it makes sense. Why…?

"V...what did you do?"

He looks at you, pleading with his eyes for you to do something. What? His gaze piercing the very core of your soul. You blink. Something flickers in the back of your mind. You blink again. The image takes more shape. Is that V...and an ocean? Your vision blurs as you try to bring the image to light.

It is V and he's...smiling at you. Laughing really. His hair damp from the ocean. He smells like the sea as he pulls you close, pulling you down into the sand. You cry out as you crash to the ground. V's arms wrap around you, shielding you from the brunt of the force. You playfully hit him on the arm as you snuggle against him. His hand reaches out, pushing a strand of your hair behind your ear. You smile at him before leaning in. Your lips touching and your tongues searching...why…?

You unconsciously push V away. He lets you. The scene in your head fading into the recesses of your mind. Music and voices fill your senses once more as you return to the hall. As you return to the wedding.

"What…?"

"It was all my fault...I couldn't let you get hurt again."

He speaks in riddles and yet you can understand him...why…?

"Again?"

The question leaves your lips, but you don't want to know. His smile flashes in your mind once more. Eyes glistening with happiness as he gazes at you. Sun glasses on his head instead of hiding his eyes. Those expressive eyes that convey an emotion you're becoming too familiar with...Yes, you've seen that expression directed at you before. Long ago...in another time...

"Why did you do it?"

V tenderly gazes at you, picking up the melody once again and swaying to the beat.

"Your life and happiness are worth a thousand lives."

Your lips turn upwards at his response. He always was a love-struck fool. You chuckle against his chest. He pulls you closer...tighter. His familiar scent washes over you, bringing you a comfort you long forgot.

"Then you know why I did it too."

V pauses for a second before continuing the movement. You can feel him smile; the rumble in his chest. And a gentle brush of his lips against your forehead...

* * *

 **N/A: I know it's short, forgive me! A couple people asked me to explore this one-shot/world further as they really enjoyed it so I did. And boy, what I found was beyond fascinating. Who knew V would end up being able to reset time too? Lol xD And I found the V route that we all desperately crave (and apparently forgotten...) Thank you kbeatt4 and FullMoonOntheWater for asking me to explore this world further. I would honestly love to explore this plot even more and expand it to a full length story. Not sure how many people would be interested in it though...The only problem is, this two-shot is essentially the end of the story forming in my mind so this is heavily spoiler-rific for a fic not yet written xD**


End file.
